Dreamy Feelings
by tari-chan
Summary: Sakura/Naruto. Re-done Ch.5&6. Ch. 7 up. Completed. R&R.
1. Dreaming of my true love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: I don't know where this takes place but I just wanted to write a Naruto+Sakura fic. Because I like that coupling. I use to like SasuSaku but Naruto grown on me. So I done a switch from SasuSaku to a NaruSaku/Sakuto.  
  
Dreamy Feelings  
  
'I always loved Sasuke-kun, but do I really love him or is it just lust? Sure I always ran to his side when he was wounded. Running past the one who always cheered me on even though he knew I didn't like him.   
  
Naruto always treated me like a Queen. I treated him like a worm. At first, I found Naruto so annoying and always getting in my way of my love. He never understood me. Or perhaps I didn't understand him.   
  
As we were paired up into three, Sasuke-kun and Naruto were on my team. Naruto changed a lot from being a troublemaker to a future shinobi. He reallly grew up.   
  
Ever since Sasuke and him went up against the water clone,Zabuza. That's when I had a stiring inside my heart that was for Naruto, but why? I don't like him or maybe I do and I don't even realize. Maybe I lo... No way he's annoying and doesn't understand me. I love Sasuke-kun, not Naruto.   
  
But there is something about Naruto that I just can't ignore. That's why I always give him a headlock to keep him calm and less excited. I always scold him, like as if were married. *giggles* Naruto's dream is to be acknowledged by the village. My dream is to be married to Sasuke-kun.   
  
*sighs* I was taught to hate Naruto because everyone else hated him. But why?'~Sakura's tears ran down her cheek as she was walking inside her house. "I'm home."~Sakura ran to her room closing the door behind her.  
  
'Naruto laughed when I was staring at him because I couldn't believe Sasuke-kun compared me lower then Naruto. That little brat, Konohamaru thought I was Naruto's girlfriend making me embarressed.   
Konohamaru had some nerve refering me to Naruto's girlfriend and then asking if I was really a girl. Naruto and his little friends ran away as I chased after them.'~Sakura crawled into her bed. "Stupid Naruto. I would never be his girl-"~Sakura fell asleep.   
  
Dream:  
  
"Where am I?"~Sakura ran for shelter under a tree from the rain. "Brr... It's so cold."~Sakura shivered hugging herself. "Sasuke-kun."~Sakura closed her eyes.   
  
"*laughs*"~a voice. 'That laugh sounds familar. It can't be."~Sakura opened her eyes seeing a figure in orange standing in the rain, laughing hystically. "Naruto, why are you in my dream?"~Sakura. 'I wanted to dream about Sasuke-kun.'~Inner Sakura. Naruto turned smiling at Sakura.   
  
'He's so annoying with his dumb smile. What is he so happy about?'~Sakura was annoyed by Naruto's smile. She opened her mouth but before the words came out.   
  
Naruto's face turned into a fox' face. "*gasps*"~Sakura's eyes widened staring into the demon fox' eyes. 'What happened to that...'~Sakura.   
  
"The time will come when you'll face the real Naruto. Kill him now while the seal is still sealed or else."~a deep voice said. "What?"~Sakura looked around to find where the voice was coming from, but only met up with the fox' eyes again. The fox opened it's mouth blasting a yellow beam at Sakura.   
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!"~Sakura screamed waking up sitting up on her bed looking around her room. "It was only a dream?"~Sakura layed back down on her bed.   
  
'Face the real Naruto? What does that mean? Could Naruto be the seal of Nine-tails?'~Sakura wondered recalling the fox demon blasting a yellow beam at her. 'It must have been a nightmare. No way that could happen.'~Sakura brushed it off falling back to sleep.  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Flashbacks:  
  
Naruto turned smiling at Sakura. Naruto's face turned into a fox' face. "The time will come when you'll face the real Naruto. Kill him now while the seal is still sealed or else."~a deep voice said.   
  
End of Flashbacks.  
  
"Why can't I get that dumb dream out of my mind?"~Sakura annoyed walking to school. "Sakura-chan!"~an overjoyed voice cried. "Naruto?"~Sakura turned looking at the village's troublemaker. 'Great. What did I do to deserve this? What does he want? If he doesn't leave me alone. Sasuke-kun will think Naruto and I are an item. I want to walk with Sasuke-kun to school today. Not Naruto.'~Inner Sakura.   
  
"Naruto, you're not playing any pranks today?"~Sakura forced a smile as Naruto caught up to her. "Nope. Not anymore. I have to be a well respected shinobi. If I ever want to defeat the fox demon for good. *laughs*"~Naruto.   
  
  
Flashback:  
  
The fox opened it's mouth blasting a yellow beam at Sakura.   
  
End of Flashback.  
  
'What's going to happen to our Leaf Village if the seal breaks? More importantly what's going to happen to Naruto? Wait... Why should I care? Naruto's nothing but a prankster and troublemaker. It'll bring dishonor to fall in love with him. I'll be disowned by my family. Never mind that now. The important thing is that I love Sasuke only. I always hated Naruto. But..."~Sakura's thoughts were interupted.   
  
"Sakura-chan, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself today."~Naruto. 'What does he mean I'm not acting like myself?'~Inner Sakura. "It's nothing."~Sakura looked up straight ahead avoiding Naruto's eye-contact. Sakura frooze. "Huh?"~Naruto followed her eyes.   
  
'Oh, it's Sasuke. What does Sakura-chan see in him? He doesn't look all impressive. I won't let Sasuke steal Sakura-chan from me. I'll win her over. Sasuke is always stealing the spotlight and making me look bad.   
  
I don't get why Sakura-chan always runs to Sasuke whenever he's wounded, even though he brushes her off. She never even asked me if I was all right. I love my Sakura-chan. Why can't she see it?'~Naruto frowned looking down with shadows over his eyes, smirking.   
  
"Naruto, you're in my way."~Sakura pushed Naruto aside. "Sasuke-kun, good morning. *b-bump. b-bump.* How are you?"~Sakura waved running to Sasuke's side. 'Sakura-chan...'~Naruto raised his hand to grab her but missed.  
  
"I'm fine."~Sasuke walked as Sakura followed beside him. "Sasuke-kun, I-I...*b-bump.b-bump*"~Sakura blushed. 'Should I confess my feelings or should I wait?'~Sakura. 'Tell him and then goal!!! Sasuke-kun is all yours.'~Inner Sakura.   
  
"You what?"~Sasuke stared straight ahead his tone seriously cold. "I... Never mind. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's hurry or we'll be late for class."~Sakura forced a smile.   
  
At School:  
  
'Sasuke is so lucky, everyone loves him. While me, everyone hates me. I wish I wasn't the seal of the demon fox, Nine-tails. Then maybe Sakura-chan would love me? As much as I love her. Sakura-chan looks so happy with Sasuke. If only Sakura-chan would allow me inside her heart, but her heart only belongs to Sasuke, just like every other girl in school. What does Sasuke got that I don't?'~Naruto spied on Sakura and Sasuke from the classroom window.   
  
"Good-morning, Naruto-kun."~Hinata greeted. "Oh. Morning, Hinata."~Naruto not taking his eyes off Sakura. "Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun look really happy. Are they an item? Don't you think they look cute?"~Hinata looked out the window.   
  
"Yes. They do."~Naruto frownly agreed closing his eyes walking to his seat. 'Poor Naruto-kun. It must be hard to give up on Sakura-chan.'~Hinata stared at Naruto. Naruto placed his head down.   
  
Sakura and Sasuke walked into the room. Sakura's eyes left Sasuke to Naruto. 'Naruto. Is this what the dream meant by the real Naruto?'~Sakura. Naruto lifted his head up forcing a smile. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."~Naruto waved at her. 'Naruto...*b-bump.b-bump.* This feeling again. What is this feeling I have for Naruto?'~Sakura blushed.   
  
"Naruto-kun. H-how are you?"~Hinata approached him at his desk. "I'm fine. How are you, Hinata?"~Naruto smiled at her. "I-I'm f-fine."~Hinata blushed looking away from Naruto.   
  
'Hinata, is stealing Naruto's attention from me. *growls* Wait! I should be happy that I got Naruto to leave me alone. But I can't help but feel a boiling feeling inside.'~Sakura glared jealously at Hinata.   
  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"Soon, the seal will be broken, Master. Should we slay the seal?"~a person in cloth asked. "Yes and bring his heart to me. So, I can taste the blood of the Fox Demon's power."~the figure said in the shadows. "You shall have his heart."~the cloth person vanished. The figure laughed hysically.   
TBC...   
  
AN: As if you didn't notice it in the series. Sakura is slowly falling for Naruto even though she has no idea.  
  
1-She has this strange feeling inside her heart that is for Naruto. Naruto retives back his head protector from Zabuza.  
  
2-Who does Sakura always scold? Naruto.   
  
3-Who does Sakura always headlocks? Naruto.  
  
4-Who does Sakura always beat up on? Naruto.  
  
5-Konohamaru thought Sakura was Naruto's girlfriend. It was so funny. Sakura+Naruto's reaction to that. 


	2. Room mates

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.  
AN: Okay I decided Sakura+Naruto are 17 in my fic.  
Chapter 2: Room mates.   
  
"All right class is over."~sensei annouced as the students left. "Sasuke-kun,"~Sakura called walking up to him. "Can we walk home together?"~Sakura blushed. "Why would I want to protect someone weaker then me? Go away. You're annoying."~Sasuke walked away. Sakura frowned dragging her feet towards the park.   
  
"Why can't Sasuke-kun understand that I love him? I try everything to get his attention, but he pretends I'm not even there."~Sakura sat down on the swing slowly swinging herself. Her bangs covered her eyes. A tear ran down the side of her face, slipping down to the ground. A pointer finger caught her teardrop before the tear hit the ground.   
  
"Why are you sad?"~the voice asked removing their hand away from Sakura. "Huh?"~Sakura looked up. The figure frowned staring at her sparkly tear on their pointer finger and licked it from his pointer finger. "You're tear tastes like you are in great pain."~The figure looked at Sakura. "Naruto, what do you want? I came here to be alone. Go away."~Sakura wapped her eyes turning her head away from Naruto.  
  
Naruto walked behind her, grabbing the chains of the swing, pulling them back and running under the swing. "NARUTO! HOW DARE OF YOU DO THAT! YOU..."~Sakura was cut off as Naruto looked back at her. "Did I cheer you up?"~Naruto smiled. "Huh?"~Sakura shocked. '*b-bump. b-bump* Naruto wants to cheer me up. But why? I'm so mean to him.'~Sakura wondered as she the wind blew on her hair.   
  
'Sakura-chan, is so beautiful with her long hair. I love her very much if only she knew how much. I wish she'd give up on Sasuke and give me a chance.'~Naruto stared lovely at Sakura. "Naruto, why are you triing to cheer me up? I'm so mean to you."~Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I know you don't mean it. Besides, I like you when you smile and laugh."~Naruto held his hands behind his head with his eyes closed, forcing himself to laugh. Sakura's eyes softened being touched by Naruto.   
  
'Sakura-chan, it pains me when you cry. It's my job to do whatever possible to bring your tears of pain to tears of joy. I promise I won't ever let you cry tears of pain again only tears of joy. I promise my beloved Sakura-chan.'~Naruto.   
  
"Thank you, Naruto. For cheering me up."~Sakura closed her eyes smiling. "Huh?"~Naruto looked at her puzzled. "Sakura-chan loves me."~Naruto. "No. I don't."~Sakura yelled stopping the swing. Naruto was about to run away but Sakura headlocked him. "Take it back."~Sakura demanded. "But it's true. You do,"~Naruto. Sakura tightened the headlock.   
  
"Sakura-chan, are you really a girl? Let go. I'm going to black out."~Naruto tripped falling head first with Sakura falling onto his back. "Not until you take it back."~Sakura lifted his head with the headlock. "Take what back?"~Naruto with one eye open. "Take back what you said about me loving you."~Sakura.   
  
Sasuke was walking by the park looking over at Sakura ontop of Naruto. Sakura looked up seeing Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun."~Sakura blushed lossing her grip on Naruto's neck. "Hmpt."~Sasuke walked away. "Sasuke-kun, wait. I can explain."~Sakura got off Naurto's back raising her hand, unable to move her legs. Naruto smiled with pride liking Sasuke seeing Sakura and him flirting.   
  
"Naruto."~Sakura turned crackling her knuckles as she ran towards Naruto. "Sakura-chan, wait."~Naruto blocked Sakura's kicks and punches. "Can't we talk this over?"~Naruto turned running away. "Stupid Naruto!"~Sakura yelled chasing after him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shikamaru and Ino were walking home together as they saw Naruto running. "Look at that. Naruto's running away from something."~Shikamaru pointed. "Who cares. Serves him right for stealing Sasuke-kun's first kiss."~Ino. 'What a pain in the ass. All she talks about is Sasuke this. Sasuke that. When will she give it up and give me a try?'~Shikamaru.   
  
"The thing Naruto is running from must be scary."~Shikamaru. "Must be."~Ino seeing Sakura running after Naurto. "Huh? Sakura-chan is chasing Naruto? I thought she liked Sasuke-kun. Now she's chasing after Naruto. There is something wrong with this picture."~Ino. "Maybe, Sakura likes Naruto, like you like me."~Shikamaru teased. "I don't like you. I like Sasuke-kun. You moron."~Ino   
  
Sakura ran past a tree. "*sighs* That was sure close. I'm glad she didn't see me hid in this tree."~Naruto jumpped down off the tree branch. "No wonder I like Sakura-chan. She always reacts so violently towards me."~Naruto bend down gentlely ripping off the foxtail from the ground. "So soft."~Naruto rubbed it against his cheek. "just like Sakura-chan's hair."~Naruto closed his eyes.   
  
"There you are."~a voice said, Naruto jumpped. "S-Sakura-chan, uh?"~Naruto was tongue tied. "Naruto this is pay back."~Sakura held a fist, swinging her fist. Sakura stopped her fist to his face as Naruto held up a foxtail. "Sakura-chan, do you remember?"~Naruto handed her the foxtail. "Naruto,"~Sakura was touched as Naruto gave her that innocent smile of his.   
  
Flashback.   
  
"Little girl gots a huge forehead."~a few children bullied a little pink haired girl pushing her to the ground. "I don't have a huge forehead."~cried the pink haired girl. "Hey."~a happy blond haired boy waved at the bullies. "Aa. Let's get outta here."~The bullies ran off. "Huh? What did I do?"~ the blond boy was puzzled of their reaction. He noticed a little girl crying. "Hey. Hey. Are you all right? Why are you crying? It's all right they are gone now."~The blond haired boy bend down beside her.   
  
"Hey come on. Please stop crying."~The boy pleaded looking at the ground noticing a plant called Foxtail, he ripped the Foxtail from the ground. "Here."~the boy held the foxtail in his hand rubbing it against her skin. She lifted her head staring at the at him as he placed the foxtail in her hand. "Thank you. It's soft and it tickles."~The girl giggled at the gentle touch of the foxtail's softness. "You are very cute and you also got a beautiful smile. What's your name? My name is Uzumaki Naruto."~The boy smiled leaning close to the little girl. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Thank you for the..."~Sakura paused.   
  
"Foxtail. Are you all right, Sakura-chan?"~Naruto. "Yeah."~Sakura looked away from Naruto. "That's good. You can have the foxtail on one condition. You have to be my friend. Please say yes."~Naruto pleaded. "Uh... My mother and father told me never to make friends with a..."~Sakura cut off. "Oh, please. Sakura-chan."~Naruto held her hand in his. "All right."~Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah."~Naruto jumpped up and down, overjoyed he had a friend.   
  
"Let's go play."~Naruto grabbed her hand pulling her up and leading her to the swing. "Naruto, thank you."~Sakura held the foxtail close to her chest as they reached the swings.   
  
End of Flashback.   
  
"Yes, I do remember."~Sakura smiled reaching her hand to reach his as she helpped him up. "Shall we walk home together?"~Naruto. "I'd... I'd like that very much."~Sakura stared into his blue eyes in a daze.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm home."~Sakura entered her house. "Sakura, what have I said about hanging with the demon boy. How dare of you dishonor me."~Her father confronted her at the door. "Daddy, I can explain."~Sakura was pushed out of the house. "You have dishonored me, Sakura. Leave. I don't care where but go. You no longer stay here."~Her father closed the door in her face.   
  
"Daddy. Daddy. Open up."~Sakura cried banging on the door. Sakura stopped banging on the door. "Stupid Father. I hate you."~Sakura yelled at the door. She turned running away. 'Where am I going to go?'~Sakura ran crying letting her legs lead her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura found herself infront of Naruto's house. 'This is Naruto's home.'~Sakura walked up to the door touching the knob. 'Wait. He might have a boobie trap.'~Sakura frooze. 'Nah. Naruto's not that dump. I know that for sure.'~Sakura opened the door. 'It's unlocked. What a moron he is. Mother would get upset if the door wasn't locked.'~Sakura walked in, hearing snoring. "There he is."~Sakura walked up to his bed near the window.   
  
'Naruto looks so peaceful when he's asleep like a new born baby.'~Sakura leaned her face closer to his face, he was wearing his night cap. Naruto smiled as Sakura backed up a bit. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's back and head pushing her down to his face "Hey, wait a mmm..."~Sakura. 'My first kiss... NO!'~Sakura punched Naruto's head.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow."~Naruto let go of Sakura, placing his hands on his head looking up seeing Sakura. "Huh? Sakura-chan, what are you doing inside my house? Have you come to give me a good night kiss like you promised in my dream?"~Naruto smirked. "Naruto, how dare of you kiss me."~Sakura yelled. "I did?"~Naruto. Sakura glared at Naruto. "Man, I kissed Sakura-chan and I didn't even know it. Sakura-chan is a better kisser then I imaged. Let's kiss again. I'm awake now."~Naruto jumpped at Sakura.   
  
Sakura moved out of the way as Naruto crashed to the ground. "Naruto, I can't believe you'd go as far as stealing my first kiss."~Sakura fearious. "I'm you're first kiss?"~Naruto. Sakura glared at him.   
  
"*cough* Sakura-chan, why are you here at my house?"~Naruto got off the floor and sat on his bed looking at Sakura. Sakura gave up and decided to tell him as she sat down next to him on his bed. "*sighs* Father kicked me out because I dishonor him. I have no other place to go."~Sakura sobbed. "Sakura-chan, it's all right. You stay here. I'll protect you."~Naruto wrapped his arm around her.   
  
"Thanks, Naruto."~Sakura rested her head on his chest. '*b-bump. b-bump* Sakura-chan is in my arms. I can't believe it. I finally have Sakura-chan under the same roof as me. Wait until, Sasuke and Lee hear about this. They are going to be so jealous. I finally beat Sasuke.   
  
Sakura-chan and Naurto. I love it. My long time dreams have been fullfilled. This is too good to be true. Sakura-chan and Naruto forever.'~Naruto brushed her long pink hair with his fingers.  
  
"Naruto, where am I going to sleep?"~Sakura. Naruto gulpped blushing with a silly smile on his face. "With me on my bed."~Naruto. "Naruto! What the heck are you thinking? We're not even married. I'm not sleeping with you in the same bed."~Sakura yelled fearously slapping Naruto's face. "Fine. You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."~Naruto layed down on the floor using his arm as a pillow, turning his back towards Sakura.   
  
"Naruto, are you going to be warm enough without a blanket?"~Sakura layed down on his pillow. "I'll be fine. Are you going to be warm enough?"~Naruto. "Yeah. Sorry about coming on such short notice."~Sakura. "I'm just glad you're under the same roof as me."~Naruto muttered.   
  
"What's that?"~Sakura didn't hear what Naruto said. Naruto started snoring. 'I must have rocks in my head. What am I doing at Naruto's anyways. It's all his fault that I got kicked out in the first place. But, there is something about his home and him that I can't stand being away from. But wha...'~Sakura fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were birds chirping by the window and the sun was shinning in Sakura's face. Sakura moaned opening her eyes looking outside. "Morning all ready? Naruto it's..."~Sakura paused turning around noticing Naurto was not on the floor. "Where did he go?"~Sakura wondered sitting up, climbing out of bed. She walked to the table, noticing a note on the table. She picked up the letter.  
  
Sakura-chan,   
  
Gone out to get some food. Relax and feel free to make yourself at home. You're home is our home. And my home is your home. I'll be home later.   
  
Love: Naruto.  
  
'Love Naruto. How lame is that."~Sakura crimpled the paper. She looked around the house. "Well, I might as well make myself useful and tidy up. Since I am a guest here."~Sakura grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Naruto. How are you?"~salesman. "I'm so happy. I came for some food. Anything good?"~Naruto. "Yes. But why so much food."~salesman pointed as Naruto grabbed a handful of food. 'Heh. Heh. I got a girlfriend now."~Naruto pointed to himself. "Really? Who's the lucky girl?"~salesman. "Her name is..."~Naruto whispered in his ear as the salesman's eyes widened with shock and surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was busy scrubbing the floors. 'After I'm done with this. I'll go buy some flowers at Ino's family store. To make the house more like home.'~Sakura finshed scrubbing the floor as she walked out the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See ya. Thanks for the food."~Naruto held a bag as he left the store. "Now for home."~Naruto walked towards his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked in the flower store that Ino's family owned. "Ah. These will do nicely."~Sakura picked them up, walking to the tile. "Good morning, Sakura-chan. Buying some lilies huh?"~Ino's mother smiled taking the flowers wrapping them up for Sakura.   
  
"Sakura-chan, is it true?"~Ino confronted walking up to a puzzled Sakura. "Is what true?"~Sakura. "That you are living with Naruto and now his girlfriend?"~Ino. "No, I'm not his girlfriend. Who's been tell you that?"~Sakura. "It's the talk of the whole town."~Ino. "What?"~Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh? Sakura-chan is not here. Wow. She cleaned my house. She's so thoughtful. That's why I love my Sakura-chan. She's the best. No wonder I call her my girl."~Naruto started to put the food away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Naruto!"~Sakura ran out of the store. "Sakura-chan, you forgot your lilies."~Ino's mother. "Mother, I'll go drop them off."~Ino took the lilies with one red rose and one foxtail. 'Huh? What is a foxtail and a red rose doing with these lilies?'~Ino. "Mother did you put these two in with the lilies?"~Ino. "No."~Ino's mother shook her head.   
"I see."~Ino looked at the lilies. 'There is something going on with Naruto and Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan must love him concidering having this red rose, but what is up with the foxtail? Could it mean something more then friendship? Maybe a precious memory of the two?'~Ino wondered.   
"Good morning, Ino and Mrs. Yamanaka."~Shikamaru bowed. "Good mor..."~Mrs. Yamanaka was cut off. "Shikamaru, what do you want? I'm busy with deliver. Go away or else Sasuke-kun will think I'm dating you."~Ino walked past Shikamaru. 'She is such a pain in the ass.'~Shikamaru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello, Sakura-chan."~Naruto beamed as Sakura entered the house. Sakura didn't answer. "Uh... Sakura-chan?"~Naruto walked up to her waving his hand in front of her face. "Naruto! You stupid idoit. How dare of you say I'm your girlfriend."~Sakura yelled grabbing his wrist. "Sakura-chan I can explain."~Naruto. "Explain what your stupidity."~Sakura yelled making the house jump up. "Ah!"~Naruto.   
"Here we are. These lilies are addressed here."~Ino looked at the paper. "It looks like we shouldn't interupt the young couple."~Shikamaru walked up to Ino's side. "What are you saying? I have a job here. I have to make sure the deliveres are delivered. Now go away."~Ino walked up to the house, knocking on the door.   
"Maybe they can't hear you. Let's just open the door."~Shikamaru turned the knob. "Shikamaru, you have no respect do you? That's what makes Sasuke-kun different then you. He doesn't enter people's houses like you do."~Ino walked in. "You don't have any respect."~Shikamaru mocked. "Shikamaru, you better not be mocking me."~Ino. 'What a pain in the ass. She always talks about Sasuke.'~Shikamaru walked in.   
"Take it back."~Sakura headlocked Naruto. Naruto backed up falling back on his bed. Naruto turned his body around laying ontop of Sakura. "Sakura-chan, let go before someone..."~Naruto. "AH!"~Ino screamed pointing at the two. Naruto was ontop of Sakura on his bed. "*gasps*"~Shikamaru. "Hey, you guys. It's not what it looks like. Naruto and I are just play fighting."~Sakura sat up letting go of Naruto with messy hair.   
"Yeah right. It seems you two were about to make love. Sakura-chan, I thought you wanted to be with Sasuke-kun. But as I see it now, you'd rather be with Naruto. Take a look how messy your hair is. It's no play fighting. I know."~Ino scolded placing the lilies on the table.   
"Of course, Ino. Sakura and Naruto are just having a bit of fun. Just like you and I did when we both play fight with each other."~Shikamaru teased making Ino's face go all red. "Shut up, Moron. Don't you get it. Sakura-chan would be pregnate with Naruto's child and not Sasuke-kun's child if we didn't come when we did."~Ino yelled at Shikamaru.   
"Oh, come on. Sasuke is not God's gift to the world."~Shikamaru. Ino slapped Shikamaru's face. "You don't understand anything."~Ino cried running out of the house. 'Ino, you're a pain in the ass. Always getting your way. But, I want you to know that since the first time I met you I always loved you. Sasuke could never love you as much as I do. That's why I must win you're heart and get you to give up on Sasuke.'~Shikamaru whispered as he ran out after her.   
Naruto turned to Sakura who was underneath him. "Sakura-chan."~Naruto ran his fingers through her hair staring into her hazel eyes. "Those lilies are very beautiful. They'll brighten up our home."~Naruto leaned his face down to hers.   
'Why? Why can't I resist him?'~Sakura wondered allowing Naruto to plant a passionate kiss. Sakura returned the passionate kiss. Naruto hands were on her hip, moving his hand up her side, slipping his hand over her stomach.   
'I-I can't.'~Naruto pulled away getting off his bed leaving Sakura laying on his bed. Naruto walked to his bathroom and splashed some water on his face. 'What is wrong with me? I finally have Sakura-chan. She's in my house, on My bed. Why can't I make the move? It seems wrong to make that move. I'm only her friend, who's looking out for her. Why did I have to have a crush on her?'~Naruto stared at the mirror.   
"Naruto, are you feeling all right?"~Sakura. "Yeah. I'm fine."~Naruto wet his face and grabbed a towel opening the door seeing Sakura at the doorway. both of them staring at each other not knowing what to say to each other.   
AN: Don't know how they are going to handle living with each other. Hopefully, Sakura's father will get over it. What a jerk for a father. Plz review. 


	3. Nurse Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: Chapter 3: Nurse Sakura. Enjoy, NaruSaku fans.   
  
Nurse Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you look tired. You should rest."~Naruto brushed her bands from her face. "Good night, Sakura-chan. Sweet dreams."~Naruto whispered in her ear gentlely grabbing her chin, kissing her cheek. "Who gave you the right to give me a kiss?"~Sakura grabbed his chin pushing his face away from hers. "Sakura-chan, how about a good night kiss?"~Naruto leaned closer to her face, puckering his lips.   
  
"No."~Sakura punched Naruto's face making him hit the bathroom wall. "Ow."~Naruto rubbed his cheek. "Sakura-chan, you still got the same punch you always had. Heh. Heh. That's my girl. I would expect no less from the lady I chose to fall in love with."~Naruto leaned aganist the wall. "Do you mind? I need to use the washroom."~Sakura folding her arms across her chest. "For what?"~Naruto. "It's none of your business for what!"~Sakura.   
  
"Sakura-chan, if you plan to have a shower. Let's have a shower together. Since we are living under the same roof and now shacked up."~Naruto smiled his classic Naruto smile. "No way!"~Sakura stormed up to Naruto. "Whoa."~Naruto got punched in the face flying out of the bathroom.   
  
'Why does Sakura-chan like beating me up? I don't understand it, but that's what draws me to her and makes me love her all the more."~Naruto stood up walking to the floor, near his bed. "Naruto, where are your towels? Ah!"~Sakura walked out of the bathroom catching Naruto taking off his shirt. Her face went bright red seeing Naruto muscles on his body.   
  
'Naruto sure been working out. Look at his muscles.'~Sakura felt her heart crawl up her throat. "The towels are in the closet. Next to the bathroom."~Naruto folded up his windbreaker jacket, placing it down on the floor. 'Ah! What was I thinking? This is Naruto here. He's not a hunk, he's an annoying jerk.'~Sakura cursed herself hitting her head. "Uh... Sakura-chan, why are you hitting your head? Do you like what you see?"~Naruto looked up at Sakura blushing.   
  
"Don't you know your manners? Not to undress infront of a lady. People will start thinking we're shacked up."~Sakura closed her eyes walking to the closet. "But, we are shacked up, aren't we?"~Naruto closed his eyes. "No, we're not shacked up."~Sakura walked into the bathroom slaming the bathroom door. "Hm... Sakura-chan's running the water. I wonder how much her body matured in the last five years. Mmm..."~Naruto layed down on his windbreaker jacket.   
  
The bathroom door opened, Sakura had a towel over her head and a towel around her body. 'What should I use for a pj?'~Sakura noticed a folded white t-shirt in front of the bathroom door. Sakura looked up at Naruto smiling. 'Thanks, Naruto.'~Sakura picked up the shirt, closing the bathroom door. Naruto smiled as if he telepathy heard Sakura thanking him.   
  
The next time the bathroom door was opened, Sakura tiptoed to the bed careful not to awake Naruto. Sakura felt the temtations to look over at Naruto win over her as she gazed at Naruto's muscular body laying down on the floor with just his pants on. 'Who would have thought the troublemaker would be this attactive in the last five years.'~Sakura licked her lips, tracing his muscle lines on his body with her eyes.   
  
'I want to touch his shirtless muscular body. Trace his muscle lines with my fingers. I can't resist the temtation. What's wrong with me?'~Sakura's feet pulled her closer to Naruto. 'Sasuke-kun, is the only one for me.'~Sakura stopped herself only inches away from Naruto.   
  
'This is insane. Stupid Naruto, he's going to catch a cold sleeping like that."~Sakura turned walking to the bed. "Why should I care, if he catches a cold or not? It's his fault I got kicked out of my home.'~Sakura crawled into the bed. 'Stupid Naruto, you're so stupid. Never caring about the danger as long as you suppass you're limits. Even when they are impossible for you. Maybe that's what makes you so attractive.'~Sakura yawned falling asleep.   
  
Naruto started coughing in the middle of the night, waking up Sakura. "Naruto, I knew this would happen."~Sakura quickly jumpped out of bed bending down beside Naruto, touching his forehead. "*gasps* He's burning up."~Sakura's heart sank. "Naruto, don't worry. I'll nurse you back to health. Just please stay with me."~Sakura placed her arms around his chest dragging him to his bed. She layed him down on his bed and covered him with his yellow blanket.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I'll protect you...*cough. cough*"~Naruto growned turning his head as sweat ran down his face. "Naruto, you don't need to protect me. You need to worry about you're health."~Sakura held his hand in her hand, feeling his forehead with her left hand.   
  
"It's burning. If I don't find some herbs. Naruto...*gulpped*... Naruto won't make it."~Sakura stared helplessly at Naruto clinging his teeth together having a real bad nightmare. Sakura shook her head. 'No, I won't let that happen. Naruto is my best friend. I won't let him die. He gives me the courage with his determation. He's an important person to me.'~Sakura.   
  
"Naruto, listen to me. I have leave your side to get herbs to help bring down your fever. Please hold on, don't give up. Don't be a coward, I know your not a coward."~Sakura waited for a sign. Naruto's groans became silent as he breathed lightly. Sakura released her hand from his hand. 'I won't take long. So you better not go and die on me.'~Sakura ran out of the house.   
  
"I have to hurry and get those herbs.'~Sakura ran towards the forest. When she finally arrived at the forest, she was running looking for a bed of herbs. 'Where are they? Naruto's life depends on it.'~Sakura jumpped from tree to tree. 'There they are. About time.'~Sakura jumpped down off the tree to a bed of herbs. Sakura picked up three herbs. "Three should be good enough."~Sakura jumpped up into the tree to tree heading back to Naruto's.  
  
"Sakura-chan, look out!"~Naruto screamed tossing and turning on his bed. "Don't hurt My Sakura-chan. You'll pay. Sakura-chan run!"~Naruto yelled. Sakura entered the house, dropping the herbs in the sink and running to Naruto's side as he was shouting her name. "Naruto, it's all right. You're having a nightmare. I'm all right."~Sakura softly spoke holding his hand in her hands. "Sakura-chan..."~Naruto whispered falling calmly asleep after hearing Sakura's voice. 'Oh, Naruto. I can't stand seeing you like this.'~Sakura felt a deep pain inside her heart as she ran her fingers through his blond hair.   
  
Sakura stood up walking to the herbs in the sink rising them out and crushing them in a bowl. Naruto groaned clinging his teeth together and tighting his eyes. "Don't hurt, Sakura-chan."~Naruto hissed. Sakura walked up to Naruto's bed, lifting his head up.   
  
"Naruto, I want you to drink this. This will help bring down you're fever."~Sakura placed the bowl to his mouth. Naruto kept his mouth closed. "Come on, Naruto. Open up or you'll get worse."~Sakura fusterated. "No. You're trying to poison me like you tried to poison Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, run. I'll hold them off."~Naruto struggled with Sakura, almost knocking the bowl out of her hands. Naruto opened his mouth, Sakura held Naruto's mouth open pouring the herb juice in his mouth forcing him to drink it.   
  
"No...*sighs*"~Naruto blacked out resting finally peacefully in Sakura's arms. '*sighs* I hope Naruto will now stop having nightmares and finally get better.'~Sakura layed him down on the pillow. Sakura held his hand in her hand falling asleep on the edge.  
  
5 hrs later...  
  
"Mmm..."~Naruto groawned slowly opening his eyes looking at Sakura. 'Sakura-chan, with a bowl of herbs? Was I ill?'~Naruto noticed Sakura holding his hand and holding a bowl. Sakura moaned opening her eyes looking up at Naruto. "Naruto, how are you feeling?"~Sakura. "I'm fine. All thanks to you."~Naruto. "I'm glad."~Sakura's eyes watered.   
  
"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?"~Naruto. "Stupid Naruto. Do you realize what condition you were in last night? You could have died with that high fever. You're so reckless."~Sakura punched Naruto's chest, leaning against his chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "Uh... Sakura-chan, are you feeling all right?"~Naruto puzzled at Sakura's sudden change.   
  
'Heh. Heh. Sakura-chan is impressed with my build body.'~Naruto drooled liking the embrace. "Of course, I'm fine. I was just worried about your health. That's all."~Sakura. 'Oh, I see. Man, how am I going to get her to like me and hate Sasuke?'~Naruto stomack growled.   
  
"Looks like you're staved. I'll make us something."~Sakura broke the embrace. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist pulling her down on top of him as they layed down on his bed. "What are you doing?"~Sakura annoyed. Naruto placed his hand on her forehead. "Eh?"~Sakura looked at his hand on her forehead.   
  
"Checking if you got a fever and it looks like you don't have one. It's stange. You never acted this nice to me before."~Naruto brushed Sakura's bangs out of her face. "You're more annoying then you were five years ago."~Sakura punched Naruto's chest. "Ow... Heh, heh. But you love me."~Naruto teased. "I do not. I love Sasuke-kun."~Sakura pulled off of Naruto walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Looking fine, babe in my white see-through shirt."~Naruto teased. "W-What? You perverted jerk. That's why you left me this shirt beside the door. So, you could sneak a peak at my body under this white t-shirt."~Sakura. 'I'll kill him later.'~Sakura clinged a fist.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I know you like seeing my body as much as I like seeing your body. It's a called attraction. You're attacted to me like I'm attracted to you. Just admit it."~Naruto. "Shut up! I'm not attacted to you."~Sakura. Naruto chuckled at Sakura's reaction laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Sakura-chan, where do you want to go for our honeymoon and how do you want our wedding day to go? And how many children we should have? 8? 4? 1?"~Naruto turned on his side. "Naruto, are you just trying to be annoying?"~Sakura found Ramen. Sakura poured water into a pot, turning the stove on. After the water started to boil, Sakura poured the ramen into the boiling water and stiring the ramen. Sakura paused from stiring the ramen, grabbing two bowls from the cupboard and placing them on the table, sneaking a glance at Naruto.   
  
'That bum. He fell asleep, before he had anything to eat.'~Sakura looked back at the pot as it started to boil over. "It's done."~Sakura walked up to the stove, flicking it off and moving the pot to the next burner. Sakura ran to the table picking up the two bowls.   
  
'Hmm... I'll feed Naruto first besides I can eat later.'~Sakura placed one bowl down taking the other with her to fill it with ramen. Sakura blew on the ramen, walking back to the table. "Naruto, wake up. It's time to eat."~Sakura continued to blow on the ramen, until three min. passed and poured in the flavor stiring the flavor with the ramen.   
  
"Sakura-chan, we can still go on our honeymoon and we..."~Naruto trailed off resting peacefully. Sakura carried the bowl of Ramen for Naruto taking a seat on his bed. "Open up."~Sakura held chopsticks with Ramen.   
  
"Huh?"~Naruto opened his eyes. "Sakura-chan, I thought you didn't want to ever spoon feed me again. Just that one time when I was tied to the tree stump."~Naruto. "Yeah, well. That was when I was an immature 12 year old girl. Now open up. You have to eat something to regain your strength and health."~Sakura spoon feeding him.   
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, Ramen's my favorite. Did you make it for me?"~Naruto's eyes watered having some Ramen in his mouth. "Yeah."~Sakura forced a smile. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."~Naruto sollowed the ramen. "Mmm... Sakura-chan, is a wonderful cook."~Naruto. "Thanks."~Sakura continued spoon feeding him.   
  
'Naruto, I always thought you were lucky not having any parents on your case. There is always somthing whirling me back to you, even though I try to my hardest to run away from you, but it's like a whirling always brings us together. Are you and I bonded someway?'~Sakura stared at Naruto as he blabbed.   
  
  
  
'I wonder how my parents are doing?"~Sakura frowned recalling her father pushing her out of the house. "Sakura-chan, is something wrong?"~Naruto. "Huh?"~Sakura looked at Naruto. "No. It's nothing."~Sakura side-long glanced at the floor avoiding Naruto's eyes. "Sakura-chan, can I ask a personal question?"~Naruto. "Sure."~Sakura. 'It better not be perverted or he's going to regret it.'~Sakura. "What are parents like?"~Naruto. "Parents?"~Sakura puzzled. Naurto nodded.   
  
"Parents always get on your case. All they ever do is complain, scold and boss you around. They are so annoying."~Sakura puffed. "I take it you don't like or get along with your parents. You're lucky to have parents."~Naruto. "No, Naruto. You get to do whatever you want. You have no parents to ever get on your case, scold or boss you around. I envy you."~Sakura.   
  
Naruto held his head down with shadows over his eyes. "You're wrong, Sakura-chan."~Naruto started suprizing Sakura. 'Naruto's voice is cold, like ice.'~Sakura. "True. I don't have any parents, but that doesn't mean I still don't get scolded or do whatever I want to do. When I use to play lots of pranks. Iruka-sensei always scolded me. Hokage-sama gave me this house and watched over me. They both try to boss me around, but they always end up letting me have my way. Iruka-sensei is like an older brother or maybe a father to me. Hokage-sama is like a grandfather. I love them both."~Naruto clinged his hands into fists.  
  
"Naruto, looks like the lilies need some water and sun."~Sakura grabbed the lilies placing them next to the window and pouring water into the vase. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't know Iruka-sencei and Hokage-sama were..."~Sakura was cut off. "It's all right. Forget about it."Naruto shook his head calming himself down, gazing at his beloved.   
  
"Sakura-chan, has a charming, huge forehead almost makes me want to kiss it."~Naruto muttered. "*gasps*"~Sakura dropped the water can. "What did you say?"~Sakura looked at Naruto. "Uh... I was just saying you'll make a good housewife."~Naruto.  
  
"Yes, I plan to be the wife of Sasuke-kun."~Sakura laughed. "Oh."~Naruto not amused. 'Look at that. Naruto will finally give up on me and go for another girl. He is so easy to read."~Sakura. "Sakura-chan, don't forget to invite me to your and Sasuke's wedding. I want to witness your beauty in a white wedding dress."~Naruto brushed off his hurt feelings suprizing Sakura. 'He done it again. How is it, that Naruto always seems to amaze me like this?'~Sakura.  
  
" At your wedding though. I'm just asking for one favor."~Naruto winked at Sakura. "What's that?"~Sakura. "Heh. Heh. To have one slow dance with me. Just you and me dance to a love song."~Naruto chuckled. "If you don't, I won't join in your wedding."~Naruto folding his arms across his chest turning away from Sakura. 'All right perfect plan to get Sakura-chan to dance with me. I really want to see her in her wedding dress, she chooses to wear for her wedding. I only wish it was me she was planning to marry. Having this one dance with Sakura-chan will make me think it was really our wedding, that I always dream about.'~Naruto smiled having his eyes closed.  
  
"All right. Just one slow dance song. Understand?"~Sakura. "I know."~Naruto smiled with pride. "Sakura-chan, can you teach me how to dance? Since you are so smart and intellent."~Naruto. "What? How come you don't know how to dance?"~Sakura. "Because, I don't have a family."~Naruto. "Well, I suppose you got a point."~Sakura.   
  
"All you got to do is follow the beat."~Sakura. "Follow the beat? What are you talking about? How do you follow the beat?"~Naruto. "Move your legs, hips and arms."~Sakura."Oh."~Naruto got out of bed. Naruto crazily swong his arms and stompped his feet on the floor. "What the hell are you tryin' to do!? Create the next biggest earthquake?"~Sakura punched the back of Naruto's head. "Ow... Sakura-chan, I was doing as what you told me."~Naruto held his head. "Not like that!"~Sakura yelled in his ear. "Gentle."~Sakura softened her voice. 'This is going to be a long day.'~Sakura.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tari-chan: Geez. I wonder how Sakura is going to teach Naruto how to dance. Well, I'll update ch. 4 soon. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. 


	4. Protect the one you love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Protect the one you love.  
  
"Look. Master Talas, we must seperate the girl and the fox before her feelings for him surface. Her feelings are still hidden within her and it is our best bet... No our best interest is for us is to attack now, while the girl's feelings are still within her. If we do not attack now, later it'll be too late."~Cloth person.   
  
"Good point. Go attack them and bring the girl here."~Master Talas glared at the cloth person. The cloth person bowed. "Bring the fox to me. Alive. So, I can kill him in front of the girl. For disobeying me."~Master Talas dismissed the cloth person.   
  
"Sakura,"~Master Talas staring at the crystal ball with Sakura scolding and teaching Naruto how to dance. "I'll have to cage you up. You are a natsy little girl for running to my target. Soon you'll see that it is not nice to disobey me. The fox is death will be preformed right in front of you. What will you do, Sakura?*chuckles*"~Master Talas.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan, when do we learn how to slow dance?"~Naruto "I guess, we can do it now."~Sakura walked up to Naruto. Sakura placed Naruto's hands on her hips. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist bring her against his chest.   
  
'Naruto's chest is so warm. I like how his muscles feel on his chest.'~Sakura blushed a bit touching Naruto's chest with her soft hands. "Sakura-chan, that tickles."~Naruto chuckled. Sakura realized how close they were and backed up abit, staring at the ground avoiding Naruto's face hidding her blushing.   
  
"Is this how close we are to be in slow dancing?"~Naruto's heart was up his throat and gulpped looking nervously at Sakura. "Yes."~Sakura wrapped her arms around Naurto's neck. 'She's goin' to head lock me.'~Naruto.   
  
"Sakura-chan, why are you blushing?"~Naruto. "Because, it's too hot in this house."~Sakura looked up at Naruto. 'Sakura-chan,'~Naruto blushed laughing nervously.   
  
"Should we open a window for some cool air to come in."~Naruto. "No. I'm all right."~Sakura stepped on her tiptoes.   
  
'Does she want to kiss me? Am I dreaming?*b-bump. b-bump*'~Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura's face was five inches away. 'Sakura-chan.'~Naruto leaned his head down only an inch away from joining. Closer and closer both hearts racing. *beep.beep*~Naruto's alarm clock beeped spoiling the moment.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"AH!"~ Master Talas yelled falling back. "That sure was close. They have almost kissed. My plans would have been ruined."~Master Talas sat back up. "Cloth person better hurry up and capture the bait."~Master Talas.  
  
~~~~~  
  
'Damn alarm clock. It couldn't beep after the moment.'~Naruto frowned throwing a pillow at his alarm clock. The pillow covered the alarm clock. "Uh... Naruto let's start."~Sakura changed the subject. 'What just came over me? Why did I want to kiss Naruto?'~Sakura pulled his face closer to her face.   
  
"Naruto, pay attention."~Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear. 'Heh. Heh. Sakura-chan has a soft voice. I just love her so much.'~Naruto made googlely eyes as he drooled abit. "Slow dance is easy. All you have to do is go left to right. If I move my left foot you move your right, or if I move my right you move your left. Got that?"~Sakura. Naruto nodded. "Remember, go slowly following the beat."~Sakura.   
  
"I'll lead first and then you try."~Sakura pulled him back taking one step back with her right. Naruto took one step forward with his right stepping on Sakura's foot. "Ow!"~Sakura yelled. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was..."~Naruto.   
  
"Stupid Naruto! You are suppose to pay attention. We're like a mirror. If I move to the right, the reflection moves to the left. It's the opposites. You are so helpless."~Sakura yelled at Naruto. "Like our personality are the opposites? That's why we attact each other?"~Naruto.   
  
"Naruto, will you forget about that. I'm not attacted to you. You'll be the last guy in this universe, that I'd be attacted to. That's it! We're done the slow dancing lesson."~Sakura pulled her arms off from around Naruto's neck.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry for stepping on your foot. I didn't mean to. Come on, let's try again. I promise, I'll pay more attention."~Naruto bagged keeping his arms around her waist refusing to let her leave. Sakura side-long glanced at Naruto.   
  
'His eyes look so sincere. Maybe, I should let him have another shot at slow dancing.'~Sakura smiled. "All right. One more time. Got it? If you mess up again, it's over."~Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto nodded.  
  
"Try to keep up with me."~Sakura moved her left leg to the right as Naruto moved his right leg to the right. "Good. Now watch our feet."~Sakura backed up looking down. Naruto looked down. "One. Two. Three."~Sakura whispered barely for anyone to hear her as she was moving her feet right to the left, forward twice and back three times. Naruto done the opposite of Sakura's steps.   
  
"Good, Naruto. I think you are finally getting the hang of this."~Sakura lifted her head. "Yeah. I have a beautiful dancing teacher."~Naruto looked up into Sakura's hazel eyes. "Are you ready to try lead now?"~Sakura. Naruto nodded backing up twice, right three times, forward once and left twice. Sakura moved her feet the opposite of Naruto's feet. (They done this 5 times)   
  
"Good, I'm a bit impressed."~Sakura smiled. "Sakura-chan, you haven't seen nothing yet."~Naruto took his hands off Sakura's hips, taking her hands that were wrapped around his neck. Naruto held onto Sakura's right wrist twirling her against his chest.(Sakura's back against Naruto's chest) He twirled her out to the right, pulling her back past his chest to the left and pulled her into his chest.   
  
Twirling Sakura's body in front of him, then stopped having his right hand on her hips bending her backwards, leaning his face closer to her face. "Are you impressed now?"~Naruto "All I know is that I'm feeling dizzy."~Sakura. Naruto swing their bodies back up. Sakura pulled away from Naruto waddled past Naruto, stumbling left to right losing her balance and resulting to falling to the ground.   
  
"Sakura-chan, are you all right?"~Naruto kneed down beside her. "I don't feel so good. I feel like vomitting."~Sakura covered her mouth. "Sakura-chan, you should rest for awhile."~Naruto picked up Sakura in his arms carrying he to his bed. "Naruto, I'm fine. I'm too heavy."~Sakura. "Nonsence. I am a gentleman and I'm not going to let you walk when you're so dizzy."~Naruto layed her down on his bed. "Now do us both a favor and get some rest."~Naruto covered her up with his yellow blanet.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over us both. I won't let anything bad happen to you. Sakura-chan, rest now."~Naruto ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you want me to jump in bed with you to calm you down for a rest. We can sleep together in the same bed, my bed."~Naruto teased. Sakura's face went bright red. Naruto leaned his head down to her face. Sakura glared at Naruto opening her mouth to speak, but Naruto placed his fingers on her lips. "Shh...Rest now."~Naruto closed his eyes kissing her forehead backing up removing his fingers off her lips.  
  
"Naruto, I'm kind of hungry right now."~Sakura. "Yeah."~Naruto walked up to the table taking the bowl walking into the kitchen putting some Ramen in the bowl. Naruto walked back to the bed stiring the flavor in the Ramen. "Open up."~Naruto spoon fed her.   
  
"Mmm... You were right, Naruto. My Ramen is really great. I'm such a great cook."~Sakura. "Yes. Yes you are a great cook."~Naruto agreed. "I wonder wonder if Sasuke-kun will like my cooking?"~Sakura sollowed. "I'm sure he will. Now eat and then rest. You need you're rest for taking care of me."~Naruto held back his rage hearing Sasuke again, continuing to feed her until she fell asleep.   
  
"*sighs* Sakura-chan, still loves Sasuke. She'll always hate me.'~Naruto frowned brushing her bangs off her face. Naruto looked out his window. "The sunset looks lovely. As lovely as Sakura-chan."~Naruto stared at the sunsetting.  
  
A kunni flew in the window past Naruto's face hitting the fridge door. Naruto stood up looking out his window seeing no one and at the kunni. There was a paper attached to it. Naruto walked up to his fridge, ripping off the paper, reading the letter. Naruto crumppled the paper excited dropping the crumppled paper on the ground as he recklessly ran out the door towards the monument looking down on Hidden Leaf Village.   
  
"Soon, little girl. You will be our bait to lure our target. You have won the fox is heart. Master is wonderful using you to soften the fox is heart, making it easiler to slay. Yes, it's all thanks to her. Master's plan is in motion."~Cloth person vanished from the tree peaking in on Sakura.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you my challenger?"~Naruto. "I'm right here, Uzumaki Naruto."~a voice said. Naruto turned around seeing a cloth figure raising up form the ground. "Hey, I must warn you. You oppose no threat to me."~Naruto. "Heh. Heh. I have only come to slay you, fox boy. I'll be the one to slay you and taste your demon fox power."~Cloth person rampaged towards Naruto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan, we'll meet each other again."~Naruto smiled as he floating away. "Naruto. Wait."~Sakura ran after him as his image slowly drifted farther away from her. "Naruto, don't go. I-I love you."~Sakura cried as she jumpped at him. She crashed into his chest wrapping her arms around him. Naruto's body became pixie dust. Sakura opened her eyes realizing she was hugging nothing as the pixie dust floated away into the sky.   
  
"Naruto, don't leave me."~Sakura woke up with tears running down her face. 'Why do I keep having dreams about Naruto?'~Sakura crawled out of the bed. "In my dream. I told Naruto, I didn't want him to leave me and that I loved him."~Sakura noticed a crumpled paper on the floor. She bend down picking up the paper and unfolding the paper, reading the letter.   
  
"I challenge you, my nemise to a duel. Come to Hokage Mt. if you're bold enough to accept my challenge. I'll be waiting."~Sakura read.  
  
"Naruto wouldn't."~Sakura looked up. "*sighs* He did."~Sakura closed her eyes. "Stupid Naruto."~Sakura jumpped out of the window, running towards Hokage Mt.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The cloth person threw a thread aiming it for Naruto's neck. Naruto jumpped back. "You're not goin' to catch me off that easily."~Naruto took out his kunni making the assult.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Almost there. Naruto you better be all right, so I can give you a piece of my mind. You're so reckless and stupid for accepting an anonymous challenge."~Sakura jumpped tree to tree nearly at Hokage Mt.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloth person threw thousands of threads at Naruto. Naruto slashed the threads. "Quit playing games!"~Naruto yelled fearious slashing his kunni at the cloth person's face. *slash* "Huh?"~Naruto's eyes widened as the cloth person blocked out his assult with another kunni.   
  
"So, you're stronger then I imaged. I'm excited. Let's quit playing games and fight to the death."~Cloth person took off his hood revealing his orange spiked short hair. Naruto smiled jumpping back. "I never had a challenge like this in a long time. I'm totally exicted. Tell me. What's you're name?"~Naruto.   
  
"My name is Tala. I can't wait until, we feed off your power and blood."~Tala licked his lips looking blood thristy at Naruto. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'~Tala. Both Naruto and Tala had a stare down. A stone cracked rolling down the Mt. Naruto and Tala vanished clashing kunnies together.   
  
~~~~  
  
Sakura arrived on Hokage Mt. "Where is everyone?"~Sakura. A kunni was thrown at Sakura. "*gasps*"~Sakura looked up as a kunni was heading towards her. Sakura reached down to her grab her kunni. The kunni was canceled as another kunni knocked it to the ground.   
  
"Don't harm Sakura-chan!"~Naruto jumpped down in front of Sakura holding another kunni in front of his face. "Naruto."~Sakura thrilled. 'Naurto, canceled out that attack with his kunni.'~Sakura felt a stiring in her heart. "Sakura-chan, leave here. I don't want to worry about your safety."~Naruto coldly told her. Sakura felt insulted glaring at Naruto.   
  
Sakura headlocked Naruto. "Naruto, I came because I was worried about you. This is how you greet me? You insult me."~Sakura tightened her headlock. "Sakura-chan, get back."~Yami-Naruto pushed her back to the ground as he was facing her . "Naruto, you're eyes."~Sakura noticed Naruto's eyes were red not blue.  
  
A thread wrapped around Naruto's neck choking hm percing his flesh. "Naurto,"~Sakura. "Sakura-chan, get outta here."~Yami-Naruto kept one eye open looking at Sakura, having his hands on the thread trying to rip it off.   
  
"You can't rip it off with you're hands. But go ahead and try. Make yourself bleed more. Isn't this the perfect way to die, fox boy?"~Tala licked his lips as blood ran from Naruto's neck. "Heh. Heh. That's what you think."~Naruto side-long glanced at Tala.   
  
"I'm goin' to be the world's greatest Shiobi and become greater then Hokage-sama. *chuckles* It's goin' to take more then the likes of you to slay me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"~Naruto screamed releasing his chara. 'He's strong. Stronger then thought. I can't hold him off.'~Tala pulled the thread choking and cutting Naurto's neck deeper.   
  
'Who's that?*gasps* Naruto's goin' to die. No, I won't let that happen.'~Sakura took out her kunni throwing it cutting the thread freeing Naurto as he fell forward on his knees. "Naruto."~Sakura jumpped catching him in her arms. "Sakura-chan."~Yami-Naruto whispered. "Stupid Naruto! You could have died!"~Sakura scolded. Naruto ripped off the thread from his neck.   
  
"Shall we continue?"~Tala. "Naruto is wounded. He needs medical attention."~Sakura scolded glaring at Tala. "It doesn't look it."~Tala pointed at Naruto's cut on his neck healing. 'Naruto's wound is healing?'~Sakura puzzled.   
  
"It's time to continue."~Tala walked up towards Sakura and Naruto. "Stay back."~Sakura took out her kunni holding it in front of her face. Tala continued to walk towards them. "Sakura-chan, get outta here."~Yami-Naruto slowly stood up.   
  
"No."~Sakura shook her head. "You'll be killed."~Sakura. "I thought you hated me. So, why should you care if I live or not?"~Yami-Naruto. "No, that's not true. I don't hate you. I-I..."~Sakura stopped herself. "Naruto-kun, we'll continue this later."~Tala vanished.   
  
"Sakura-chan, these duels don't concern you."~Yami-Naruto walked off. "Naruto, he changed."~Sakura stared at Naruto. "Are you coming or what?"~Yami-Naruto coldly asked. 'Naruto, what's wrong? This isn't the Naruto. I know.'~Sakura's bangs covered her eyes making them have shadows over her eyes as she walked up to him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Talas, soon Naruto-kun will be under you're control with the thread that mixed with his blood."~Tala bowed. "Good. He'll be under my control. That's what I like to hear. Now for the girl. I must cage her up. Soon, I'll control the entire world with the fox. Sakura, you don't know how useful you are. But it'll be your fault if Naruto dies as his demon self. You haven't seen nothing yet."~Master Talas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami-Naruto walked up ahead of Sakura as they walked in silence. Yami-Naruto side-long glanced at her. "Sakura-chan,"~Yami-Naruto broke the silence between them as his red eyes changed back to blue. Sakura looked up at Naruto. "I didn't mean what I said. I just don't want you to get killed."~Naruto.   
  
"I'm glad though. Thanks for getting me out of a near-death situtation."~Naruto rubbed the back of his head laughing his classical laugh. 'Oh, Naruto. I can't help but not be mad at you.'~Sakura smiled wrapping her arm around Naruto's neck.   
  
'Sakura-chan, is goin' to give me another headlock.'~Naruto looked at Sakura. "Naruto, let's go home."~Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded as they both walked home. 'I'm goin' to beat that guy.'~Naruto grinned wrapping his arm around Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Sakura was walking to the store to get some blankets and a pillow. "This is a beautiful blanket."~Sakura picked up a rosy red blanket. "Sakura."~a deep voice said standing behind her. Sakura turned dropping the blanket.   
  
~~~~  
  
"I wonder what is taking Sakura-chan so long?"~Naruto sat on the ground looking at the time on his clock.   
  
Flashback:   
  
"Naruto, I'm going to go buy a pillow and blanket. So you won't catch a cold again by sleeping on the floor. Don't worry. I won't be gone long."~Sakura left the house.   
  
End of Flashback.   
  
  
  
'I hope she's all right.'~Naruto layed down on the floor.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Dad, hello."~Sakura. "Sakura, we want you to come back home. Besides Uchiha Sasuke asked to take you're hand in marriage. Please come home to accept your beloved Sasuke."~Dad. 'Sasuke-kun wants to marry me?'~Sakura blushed. Sakura's father took her wrist leading Sakura out of the store. "Sasuke is at our house. Hurry Sakura."~Dad pulled her towards their house.  
  
"Sakura, I have been waiting for you."~Sasuke leaning against the wall of the building. "I'll leave you two."~Father left. "Sasuke-kun, is it true?*b-bump. b-bump*"~Sakura. "Is what true?"~Sasuke. "You want to marry me?"~Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, of course I want to marry you. You know you look lovely when you blush. You're the only girl, I would ever want to marry. You are the girl of my dreams. I really love you and I just needed to be away from you until, I realized I couldn't stop thinking about you."~Sasuke walked up to Sakura, embracing her in a hug.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I love you too. But what about Ino?"~Sakura. "What about Ino? All I see is you."~Sasuke stared into her eyes. Sakura felt like melting in his arms. "I don't want to marry Ino. I want you, Sakura."~Sasuke placed his fingers on her chin, lifting her chin up towards his face. "Sasuke-kun..."~Sakura's eyes softened as she closed her eyes awaitting until their lips met.   
  
A kunni canceled their kiss. Sakura opened her eyes looking at the intruder and groaned. "Naruto! What are you doing here? Sasuke-kun and I are busy. Go away."~Sakura. "That's not Sasuke but Tala."~Naruto. "Naruto!"~Sakura yelled angry as Sasuke let go of her.  
  
"Very clever, Naruto-kun. You saw through my discuise. I'm excited."~Sasuke looked up licking the blood from his cut. Sasuke transformed into Tala. Tala ripped off his cloth wearing lime shorts and green t-shirt.  
  
"Ewwww!"~Sakura backed up covering her mouth. 'I can't believe I almost kissed him. Eww...'~Sakura felt ill. "You'll pay for playing Sakura-chan's heart."~Naruto. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll have you a bit later. I just need to get rid of the garbage."~Tala blew a kiss to her. "Enough!"~Naruto assulted.   
  
Naruto and Tala clashed their kunni together. "How much do you care about the girl?"~Tala. "Leave Sakura-chan out of this!"~Naruto hissed landing on a branch. Tala slyly smiled throwing a wind blade at Sakura. "Sakura-chan!"~Naruto yelled. Sakura turned her back kneeing on the ground holding her head screaming havin' her eyes closed. Blood splashed.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~  
  
Tari-chan: Long chapter. 


	5. Everythin' for love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Tari-chan: Re-done this chapter. Thank you to all the reviews in chapter 4. (Bass Clef, ShadowScythe, Chibbi Dragon, Yuki-san) Thank u Bass Clef and ShadowScythe for the advice in renaming the Yami-Naruto to Kyuubi-Naruto and other improvements. Thank u to Chibbi Dragon and Yuki-san for their reaction considering Chapter 4 was a cliff hanger. Sorry but I couldn't resist. All the reviews make me happy and make me smile. I hope you'll all continue to keep reading until it is finally done.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Everythin' for love.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes seeing Naruto ontop of her with the wind blade stuck on the left side of his hip with some blood leaking out. "*gasps* Naruto."~Sakura's eyes watered. "Sakura-chan, a-are y-you a-all r-right?"~Naruto forced a smile, closing his eyes falling forward.   
  
"Naruto!"~Sakura panicked catching Naruto in her arms. "Naruto, you saved me. Even after all I've done was be mean to you. Why?"~Sakura's tear fell from her face hitting Naruto's cheek. "Naruto, please don't die on me, I need you. Please if you can hear me. Open your eyes."~Sakura gentlely shook his body. "Oh, come on. Naruto don't do this. Come on, open your eyes. Please."~Sakura bagged.  
  
"Girl, I suggest you leave. He has what my master wants. His heart."~Tala took out his kunai walking up to a frightened Sakura. Kyuubi-Naruto opened his red eyes, sitting up. "Naruto."~Sakura overjoyed. Kyuubi-Naruto growled glaring at Tala.   
  
"So, he's still alive? The power of Kyuubi, eh?"~Tala. "Kyuubi?"~Sakura puzzled looking up at Naruto. Kyuubi-Naruto roared pushing out the wind blade from his side with his chakra, his wound healing. 'Naruto's wound is healing on it's own. What's going on?'~Sakura.  
  
Kyuubi-Naruto snarled jumpping at Tala. 'He's fast. Faster then I thought. I don't know how long I can keep this up.'~Tala barely dodged Kyuubi-Naruto's punches and kicks. 'No wonder Master Talas wants to taste his blood and eat his heart. The Demon Fox is very powerful.'~Tala done a backflip away from Kyuubi-Naruto. Kyuubi-Naruto snarled chasing after Tala. Tala landing on the ground. Kyuubi-Naruto jumpped at him. "WAIT!"~Tala.   
  
"*gasps* Naruto. He..."~Sakura. Tala vomited some blood. "Don't threaten Sakura-chan."~Kyuubi-Naruto pulled his arm out of Tala's stomach. "So, this is the Demon Fox' power that Master Talas talks about? I'm sorry master. I couldn't slay Kyuubi."~Tala fell forward. Kyuubi-Naruto turned around looking at Sakura.   
  
'Naruto's eyes look blood thristy.'~Sakura backed up. Kyuubi-Naruto hissed jumpping at Sakura. Sakura screams closing her eyes. "STOP!"~a voice yelled inside Kyuubi-Naruto. Kyuubi-Naruto frooze.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes seeing a fist in front of her face. "S-Sakura-chan?"~Naruto put down his fist staring at her with his blue gentle eyes. "Who are you?"~Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto."~Naruto. "Lier! Uzumaki, Naruto that I know would never kill. Stay away from me."~Sakura held her kunai in front of herself for protection.   
  
"Sakura-chan,"~Naruto took a step forward. Sakura threw a shuriken at his feet. Naruto stopped. "Sakura-chan?"~Naruto looked up for an explanation. "I told you to stay away from me. Next time I won't miss."~Sakura took out another shuriken. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry."~Naruto closed his eyes running away form Sakura. Sakura kneeled down onto her knees. 'Naruto, what happened to you?'~Sakura huffed.   
  
"Naruto."~Sakura whispered raising her hand, stopping herself from running after Naruto. She felt her heart rip out of her chest as Naruto ran out of her sights. "Sakura."~a deep voice called snapping Sakura out of her daze. Sakura turned around. There stood a guy huffing. "Daddy."~Sakura eyes watered.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to kick you out. Please come back home. Your mother and I miss you."~Father smiled opening up his arms. Sakura wailed running into her father's chest. "It's all right, Sakura. Daddy's here."~Father rubbed her head. 'Why? Why does it hurt so much? Why am I crying so hard over him? Why?'~Sakura wailed. "That's it. Let it all out."~Father.   
  
Next day at school:  
  
"Does anyone know where Uzumaki, Naruto is?"~Koichi-sensei. "Huh?"~Sakura turned her head looking at the empty seat beside her.   
  
Flashbacks:  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan."~Naruto greeted everyday  
  
  
  
"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. I like Ramen but hate waitting for 3 min. to put in spice. My great dream is to be acknowledge by the villagers and be a better Shiobi then Hokage-sama. My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes. I guess."~Naruto.   
  
  
  
"I know."~Naruto smiled as Sakura fed him rice, while he was tied up to a stump.  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan, what is it..."~Naruto blushed as Sakura was staring at him. Naruto laughed when Konohamaru asked who Sakura was and thought she was Naruto's girlfriend.   
  
  
  
"You fell for it. You fell for it."~Naruto upside down on a tree branch.   
  
  
  
"Wow. Sakura-chan, you're the best. That's my girl."~Naruto cheered as she was the best in controling her chakra.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan, can you give me some tips? But don't tell Sasuke."~Naruto whispered smiling at her.   
  
"I'm not afraid of some test."~Naruto drove the fear from the whole class while taking the first step in the Chunnin Exam.  
  
End of Flashbacks:  
  
"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan..."~Naruto's voice echoed inside Sakura's mind. 'Stupid Naruto. I hate that I feel half of me is here and the other half of me is with that idiot of a moron. *sighs* Naruto, where are you? Class is so boring when the person you love the most is not here. *gasps*'~Sakura blushed thinking of Naruto and started to hit herself on the head 'Nasty. Nasty. Get out of my mind.'~Sakura's eyes softened seeing an image of Naruto laying his head down on the desk smiling. The image of Naruto faded away from the empty seat. 'Naruto.'~Sakura's eyes watered. Sasuke side-long glanced at Sakura.   
  
~~~  
  
"Master Talas, the demon boy is very strong. I don't think he has a weakness."~a lady in cloth bowed. "Silence!"~yelled Talas. "That's enough, Sandy. Everyone and everything has a weakness. It seems Kyuubi's weakness is with the girl, Sakura. Capture her and bring her here, unharmed. She's our bait to lure Kyuubi to us and do my will."~Talas dismissed Sandy. 'Sakura is the only one who tamed Kyuubi's heart. I must keep them away from each other and from fallin' in love with each other. Keepin' Sakura hostage may pay it's pleasures.'~Talas licked his lips.  
  
~~~~  
  
Outside school:  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk."~Sasuke walked up to Sakura. Sakura nodded. They walked behind the school. Sasuke stopped. "What do you want to talk about, Sasuke-kun?"~Sakura walked up beside Sasuke.   
  
"Sakura, how do you feel about Naruto?"~Sasuke. "I-I..."~Sakura couldn't bring out her feelings for Naruto in front of her crush. "Do you love him?"~Sasuke. Sakura couldn't find her voice. "If you do love him. Then, your heart will lead you to him."~Sasuke walked up to Sakura. 'Is it true? Do I love my best friend, Naruto?'~Sakura placed her hand over her left chest.   
  
"You do. Don't you?"~Sasuke. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sure he feels the same for you."~Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders. "No. I don't love Naruto. The one I love is you, Sasuke-kun. I'll always love you."~Sakura had shadows over her eyes.  
  
"Don't lie."~Sasuke placed his hands on her throat, pushing her against the wall. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you?"~Sakura. 'This can't be. Sasuke-kun is choking me.'~Sakura looked up to the sky. 'Naruto.'~Sakura blacked out. Sasuke released his grip on her. Sakura fell down to the ground. Sasuke stared blood thristy at Sakura.  
  
~~~~  
  
A shock hit Naruto's forehead. "Sakura-chan."~Naruto stood up. "She's in danger."~Naruto jumpped up into a tree. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'm coming to rescue you."~Naruto jumpped tree to tree.   
  
~~~  
  
"So, this is the girl that Kyuubi grown fond of. I must admit, Sakura is beautiful. I'm jealous."~Sasuke transfromed into Sandy. "Well, I better get back."~Sandy picked up Sakura in her arms teleporting to the hideout.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
'Sandy better hurry up and get here.'~Talas. "Master Talas, I brought back the girl."~Sandy. "Good. Tie her up."~Talas watched Sandy tie Sakura up to a chair. 'She's very beautiful. No wonder she has Kyuubi's heart tamed.'~Talas.   
  
"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan."~Naruto ran into the hideout. "Finally, you showed up. I've been waitting for you, Kyuubi. Did you decide to join me in taking over the world?"~Talas. "Never!"~Naruto glared at Talas. "Really? Not even if we have you're girlfriend?"~Talas held a kunai to Sakura's neck.   
  
"Sakura-chan!"~Naruto. Sakura moaned slowly opening her eyes. Her eyes still a bit blurry. "N-Naruto?"~Sakura blinked her eyes clearing the vision seeing Naruto. "Naruto."~Sakura overjoyed moving her head forward but stopped feeling a sharp object on her neck. "Let Sakura-chan go. It's me you want."~Naruto.   
  
"Naruto, don't. It's a trap. Get outta here. Don't worry about me."~Sakura. 'Sakura-chan.'~Naruto held his head down with shadows over his eyes. "So, what will it be? Join me or the girl loses her life."~Talas.   
  
"Let Sakura-chan go. She has nothing to do with this. It's me you want."~Naruto looked up at Talas. "Not until you agree to join me."~Talas. "No. Naruto don't. Run."~Sakura. "For Sakura-chan's safety."~Naruto looked at Sakura. "I will."~Naruto glared at Talas. "Very well. I knew you'd see it my way."~Talas. "Stupid Naruto! Don't. You'll be killed."~Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Heh. Heh. Good boy. I knew once I held your weakness hostage. You'd end up seeing it my way."~Talas signed his men to circle around Naruto. Naruto's eyes beamed with flame as the men jumpped at Naruto taking a hold of him. "Finally."~Talas side-long glanced at Sakura was a bundle of straw. "What?"~Talas looked down at his men as Naruto was also a bundle of straw. 'Kawarimi no Jutsu. I underestimated that brat.'~Talas  
  
"*laughs* You didn't actually think I'd join you that easily, did you?"~Naruto's voice in the shadows. 'That voice.'~Talas growled. "Hmpt. How dare of you use Sakura-chan. For using her the way you did. I'm going to make you pay."~Naruto held Sakura in his arms under the window.   
  
"Naruto?"~Sakura looked up at Naruto. "Sakura-chan, how are you feeling? Are you hurt? Did they do anythin' to you?"~Naruto gazed at Sakura. "I'm fine."~Sakura. "Sakura-chan, did you actually think. I'd betray my home village?"~Naruto. "Naruto, I thought you were stupid enough to join them for my safety. Don't trick me like that! Stupid Naruto!"~Sakura cried banging her fists on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I had to distract them to save you."~Naruto didn't mind her banging her fist on his chest. "Were you that worried about me? Why you're making a big fuss?"~Naruto. "I-I was only a little worried. That's all."~Sakura stopped banging on his chest, blushing avoiding Naruto's face.   
  
"Get them!"~Talas as his men jumpped up towards Sakura and Naruto. Naruto threw a smoke bomb. As the air cleared. Naruto and Sakura were gone. "Find them."~Talas, his men jumpped up looking for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"We'll be safe here for tonight. They might spot us if we leave the alley."~Naruto whispered holding Sakura against his body in a tight, protective embrace. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll protect you and I won't let anything bad happen to you."~Naruto looked down at Sakura. Sakura nodded feeling the cold breeze brush on her skin.  
  
"Brr... I forgot it's cold at night."~Sakura shivered hugging herself. "Sakura-chan, put this on. It'll keep you warm."~Naruto unzipped his orange windbreaker wrapping his windbreaker around Sakura's shoulders. "Naruto, what about you? You'll catch a chill."~Sakura.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just as long as you're warm and healthy that's all that matters to me."~Naruto sat down aganist the building. "Naruto,"~Sakura felt a stiring inside her heart gazing at Naruto in a see-through tight muscle black shirt. Sakura blinked her eyes as they softened "Thank you."~Sakura sat down next to Naruto holding her head down blushing.   
  
"Sakura-chan, you better get some sleep. You can use my chest as pillow."~Naruto. "Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy that."~Sakura. Naruto raised his arm over behind her shoulders and neck, pushing her against his chest. Sakura heard his heart beating fast.   
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll finsh those jerks off tomorrow."~Naruto mumbled laying on Sakura's head, having his arms wrapped around her body. "Naruto, you're annoying me.'~Sakura stood up unzipping the windbreaker. "Naruto, I know you like me. I just want you to know..."~Sakura turned around to find Naruto snoring away. 'How could he sleep so peacefully? He's such a slacker.'~Sakura growled glaring at Naruto. Sakura softened her eyes as she Slipped off the windbreaker. 'Naruto looks like a sweet new born baby.'~Sakura adored gazing at Naruto resting peacefully. She wrapped the windbreaker over both of them, sitting beside him.   
  
'Good night, Naruto. Sweet dreams.'~Sakura closed her eyes laying on his shoulder. Naruto opened one eye looking down at Sakura. Re-wrapping her in his windbreaker, pulling her body on his lap, hugging her.   
  
'Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll make sure, you're not in any danger. I promise, I'll keep you safe.'~Naruto smiled brushing her bangs out of her face. 'Sakura-chan, has a large, charming forehead. Makes me want to kiss it.'~Naruto kissed her forehead. Sakura moaned smiling dreaming. 'I think, it's best to take her some where she'll be safe.'~Naruto stood up holding Sakura in his arms as he walked down the alley.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tari-chan: Okay. Chapter 5 ending is better then Chaper 4 ending. Thank you for all the reviewers who reviewed Chapter 4. I wanted to see your reactions. I'm so happy with the results.   
  
I'm finshed chapter 6 but I'll update it later. 


	6. Everythin' for the name of love

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.  
  
Tari-chan: Re-done this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Everythin' for the name of love.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes in her bed hugging Naruto's windbreaker. "Sakura, you're all right. Thank goodness."~Mother hugged Sakura. "Mother, where's Naruto?"~Sakura sat up hugging Naruto's windbreaker. "Don't know, but he left this behind for you."~Mother handed Sakura a book. Sakura opened the book and out fell a foxtail.  
  
"A foxtail?"~Sakura.picked up the foxtail from the floor. 'Naruto gave me this foxtail because it reminds both of us what we had and have."~Sakura rubbed the foxtail on her cheek. 'It's soft, warm, and gentle at the same time. Just like Naruto."~Sakura looked out her window.   
  
~~~  
  
  
  
'Sakura-chan.'~Naruto sat on the monument lookin' down on Hidden Leaf Village. "Naruto-kun, I am in control of you. I command you to bow down to me, my slave. I, Master Talas, am now your master."~Talas said behind Naruto. "Talas, you..."~Naruto quickly turned jumpping away from Talas taking out his kunai. "Is that anyway to greet your master?"~Talas raised his hand closing his hand into a fist twisting it to the right.   
  
  
  
Naruto dropped his kunai holding his hand on his left chest. "Wha-"~Naruto vomited some blood. Talas chuckled walking up close to Naruto. Kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto flew backwards falling to the ground. "Is that the best you got?"~Naruto stood up. "Hmpt. You're stronger then I thought little punk."~Talas. "*coughs* W-What have you done to me?"~Naruto had one eye open glaring at Talas.   
  
"You remember Tala? His threads done this to you. It's all thanks to him. I really hate guys like you for killing one of my men. So, I'm going to repay the favor."~Talas kicked Naruto again. Naruto flew back crashing to the ground. "You're not going to kill me like that."~Naruto stood up with trembling legs barely keeping Naruto up.   
  
'He's trembling.'~Talas twisted his fist half way to the right. "Heh. Heh. How does that feel? Come on, I want to hear you scream or at least say uncle."~Talas "N-Never!"~Naruto. "Hpmt. Fine have it your way."~Talas opened his fist. Naruto huffed deeply as his legs felt numb. Naruto's legs gave in making him fall down to his knees on the ground. 'My-My legs won't move? Why?'~Naruto held a fist.   
  
"I won't kill you yet."~Talas grabbed Naruto's black muscle shirt's collor pullling him up. "What do you want with me."~Naruto. "That's easy. I want you to reck Hidden Leaf Village. So, I can re-create it."~Talas. "No way! I won't do your evil will."~Naruto.  
  
"*chuckles* I don't think you know what you're up against. Do as I say or you'll die."~Talas twisted his fist to the left, Naruto held in the pain. 'I have to get free somehow.'~Naruto kicked Talas in the shins. Talas dropped Naruto.   
  
"Remember, I got control over your heart."~Talas opened his fist. "You may control my heart but you don't own it."~Naruto. "True. The one who owns your heart is none other then Sakura."~Talas. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 'How could he have known?'~Naruto. "Naruto-kun, if you disobey me. Sakura dies."~Talas. "Leave Sakura-chan out of this!"~Naruto demanded. "Not until you obey me."~Talas. Naruto growled.   
  
"Heh. Heh. Good boy, I knew using Sakura would make you do my will."~Talas walked up to Naruto, rubbing Naruto's head. 'I have to protect Sakura-chan. I promised her.'~Naruto closed his eyes as a red aura surrounded his body.   
  
'Perfect. He's transforming into the Demon Fox."~Talas pushed Naruto off the monument. 'Why should I protect this village? Everyone hates me. I'll kill everyone and everything.'~Kyuubi-Naruto opened his red eyes crashing to the ground.   
  
A huge fox with nine tails lifted it's head and body from the ground. "Kill everyone. Everyone hates you."~Talas jumpped ontop of the Demon Fox' head. The Demon Fox shook his head making Talas fall off his head to the ground. "Hey! I'm your master. Obey me."~Talas. The Demon Fox growled. "No! This can't be happening."~Talas got split into two by the Demon Fox' claws. Demon Fox hissed swinging his tail chipping the monument.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sakura, we must leave."~Mother ran into Sakura's room grabbing Sakura's wrist. "But,"~Sakura. "The Demon Fox, Kyuubi has returned."~Mother pulled Sakura. 'The kitsune, Kyuubi?'~Sakura. '*gasps* Naruto.'~Sakura.  
  
~~~~  
  
"The boy, Naruto has no control over the demon fox, Kyuubi. He's unconscience. We should kill him, Hokage-sama."~Sakura's Father bowed. "Hmm..."~Hokage # 3. "Wait!"~Sakura walked up to Hokage # 3 and her father. "Hokage-sama, we can't kill the demon fox. We'll hurt Naruto. Can't we do something else?"~Sakura.   
  
"Silence daughter. You were not there 13 years ago. Show more respect."~Her father demanded. Sakura looked at her father. "There is nothing we can do but kill him."~Her father told her. "But, Naruto. Naruto..."~Sakura paused and took a deep breathe. "Naruto, still has a dream to fulfill."~Sakura shouted having her eyes closed.   
  
Hokage # 3 eyes widened. 'Could it be? Could she be the one to save this village from the demon fox?'~Hokage #3 wondered. 'It seems she's grown fond of Naruto. Maybe she's the only one who can reach out to him and save this village. True love. Could true love between the Kyuubi and this girl be that strong to reach out to each other? Is this what true love is all about? It's been so long since I felt true love.'~Hokage # 3 stared at Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, you don't understand. Stay here with your mother."~Sakura's Father left with an Anbu squad. 'If I don't go. Naruto will be killed.'~Sakura felt helpless and shook her head. "No, I won't let that happen to my best friend.'~Sakura ran out the door. "Sakura-chan."~Mother cried reaching her hand out.   
  
"Let Sakura-chan go. Perhaps, young love will save our village."~Hokage # 3 closed his eyes. "Hokage-sama."~Mother looked at Hokage. 'The young love between Kyuubi and her will break the spell on Naruto. I know their love will reach each other. But the sad part is will Naruto live?'~Hokage #3 opened his eyes looking into his crystal ball.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Naruto!"~Sakura yelled standing in front of the huge fox. The Demon Fox hissed turning it's body around, swinging his tail at Sakura. "Sakura!"~Sakura's father yelled. Kyuubi frooze. "Naruto, are you in there? It's me, Sakura-chan."~Sakura. "Sakura-chan."~Naruto whispered inside the Kitsune's head looking out of Kyuubi's eyes seeing Sakura. The demon fox leaned his head down smelling Sakura's hair.   
  
"Sakura, get away from him."~Sakura's father shouted. "Shh... I think Naruto is remembering. Maybe we won't have to kill him. Let's see if young love will work."~Anbu #1 hushed. "You mean to tell me that my little girl is in love with the kitsune, Kyuubi!?"~Sakura's father asked. "It looks like it. Why Sakura's risking her life."~Anbu #2. "No. I won't allow it."~Father took out his kunai racing towards Sakura and the kitsune. 'I won't let my daughter love such a demon.'~Father jumpped up.   
  
"Sakura-chan, "~Naruto closed his eyes enjoying her sent. "But wait... Doesn't she hate me? She loves Sasuke. Everyone hates me. Everyone loves Sasuke."~Kyuubi-Naruto recalled opening his eyes. The demon fox backed away staring at Sakura. Sakura smiled warmly at him. "She's trying to trick me."~Kyuubi-Naruto snarled.   
  
"I'll kill all who stand in my way."~Kyuubi-Naruto glared at Sakura. The demon fox lifted his paw up intending to slash Sakura in two. "Say good-bye, girl."~Kyuubi-Naruto shouted as the demon fox slashed his paw down at Sakura. Sakura gaspped as a thousand of kunaies stabbed kitsune in the back.   
  
"Sakura, Daddy's here to save you. Get away from my daughter, Kyuubi."~Father. "Damnit. I knew it. Sakura was trying to get me to put my guard down. If only Naruto would stop trying to stop me from killing her.'~Kyuubi-Naruto.   
  
"Naruto, Sakura loves Sasuke, not you. So, I'll kill her for making you in so much pain."~Kyuubi-Naruto hissed. The demon fox swong his tail hitting Sakura's father away and using it's chakra to blow out all the kunaies out of it's body.  
  
"Daddy!"~Sakura yelled as her father crashed into the ground. "Naruto, that's enough! Stop it!"~Sakura turned her attention to the fox demon. "You think you can just tell me what to do? I'm not Naruto."~Kyuubi-Naruto.   
  
Fox demon snarled swinging his tails at Sakura. Sakura screamed as the tails hit the ground. "Heh. Heh. I finally got rid of her. Now nothing will stand in my way."~Kyuubi-Naruto laughed lifting his tail up seeing Sakura gone.   
  
"Not quite."~a deep voice said. Fox demon turned seeing a young man with black hair holding Sakura in his arms. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke-kun?"~Sakura. Sasuke landed on the ground placing her down on the ground.   
  
"Sakura, Naruto went insane. We have no choice but to kill him before he gets worse. Stay back and let me do it."~Sasuke jumpped up. "Sasuke-kun, wait!"~Sakura jumpped up after him embracing him in a hug.   
  
"Sakura?"~Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Please don't kill Naruto. He's my best friend. I won't be able to live without him."~Sakura whispered. Fox demon swong his tails hitting Sakura's back.   
  
Sasuke and Sakura crashed down to the ground. "Sakura, Naruto is not in control of the fox demon. There is no way of reaching him."~Sasuke held Sakura in his arms. 'Reaching him.'~Sakura looked up at the worried Sasuke.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, I know Naruto's in there. Please let me try again. I know I can reach out to the real Naruto. Sasuke-kun, I know who I love now. That's why I have to save him."~Sakura sat up. Sasuke's eyes widened.   
  
'True. I always thought I loved Sasuke-kun, but he was only a crush. While Naruto always came to the rescue. Naruto may be always making mistakes and stupid, but whenever we were in a pinch. He always arrived.'~Sakura slowly stood up.   
  
"Sakura, don't. You'll be killed."~Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, when you're in love. You'll understand the feeling I feel inside my heart."~Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth.   
  
"Sasuke-kun, there is nothing you can say to stop me from saving the one I truely love."~Sakura ran away towards the fox demon. "Sakura."~Sasuke felt his heart break watching the only girl he ever opened up to run away from him because she fell in love with another guy who was his rival.  
  
'Naruto, it is true. Without you, I'd be missing a part of myself. An emptiness, I don't want to experience again. I'll save you like you always saved me, because the truth is...'~Sakura ran in slow motion towards the fox demon. Seeing an image of Naruto smiling at her. "Sakura-chan."~Naruto's voice echoed inside her mind. 'I really truely love you, Naruto.'~Sakura stopped as the image of Naruto faded away.   
  
"Naruto!"~Sakura yelled. Fox demon turned around. "So, there you are. Thanks a whole bunch saving me the time seaching for you. Now I'm going to finsh you off. Once and for all."~Kyuubi-Naruto. "Then come and get me if you can."~Sakura. Fox demon jumpped at her. 'Naruto, I know you're in there. I'll find a way to reach you. Even if that means my life will end.'~Sakura awaited the assult. "SAKURA!"~Sasuke.   
  
~~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~   
  
Tari-chan: This story is longer then I intened. I was only trying to aim for 6 chapters but I guess I'll have to write more chapters. At least two more chapters at least. I'm impressed. 


	7. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Chapter 7: Forgotten Memories.  
  
"You should have ran away when you had the chance."~Kyuubi-Naruto hissed pausing Demon Fox is assult. "Naruto, if you can hear me. Stop killing the Leaf Hidden Village."~Sakura walked up to the Demon Fox.   
  
"Sakura. Don't."~Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I know Naruto's in there. I have to reach out to the real him."~Sakura ran up towards the Demon Fox. "Sakura."~Sasuke ran after Sakura but was stopped by Demon Fox' tails hitting the ground. Demon Fox hissed at Sasuke removing his tails wrapping around Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!"~Sasuke yelled. Demon Fox roared squeezing Sakura tightly. "AH!"~Sakura. 'I'll make him pay.'~Sasuke. "Fire Element, Grand Fireball..."~Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, stop!"~Sakura yelled side-long glancing at Sasuke with one eye open trying to handle the pain. "But Sakura,"~Sasuke was cut off.   
  
"I don't want Naruto to get hurt!"~Sakura yelled shocking everyone. Kyuubi-Naruto gasps. 'It can't be. Why can't I kill her? Why do I hold back?'~Kyuubi-Naruto. Demon Fox snarled holding Sakura over his head with his tail.   
  
"Naruto, don't you remember me?"~Sakura asked weakly. Demon Fox growled squeezing Sakura tighter. "Naruto, please remember. Please wake up. It's me, Sakura-chan. Don't you remember me?"~Sakura's eyes watered. Her tear slipped off her cheek hitting Demon Fox's red eye. "What's going on? I'm losing control."~Kyuubi-Naruto.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura's Subconscious.  
  
~~~~  
  
'I wish Naruto and I could start over again.'~Sakura was sucked into a dark world. "Where am I?"~Sakura looked around in the darkness. "You're in the begining."~A deep voice echoed as the backaround turned a redish-orange color. "Who's there?"~Sakura turned around. "*gasps* W-What is this?"~Sakura saw a thousands of Naruto floating in an alternated dimention.   
  
"There are a thousands of Narutos. How will I be able to tell which one is the real Naruto?"~Sakura. "If you truely want to start all over again with Naruto. Choose which Naruto you want."~Deep voice.   
  
"You have to be kidding me. You mean all these Narutos are Naruto?"~Sakura. "Yes. You wished to start all over again with Naruto. So choose."~Deep voice. "*gasps*"~Sakura. "What is there to love about Naruto? He is the seal of the Demon Fox, Kyuubi. Everyone hates him. You the most."~Deep voice.   
  
"That's not true. Naruto gave me the courage and always made me laugh at his jokes. Even if he wasn't around. I'd be a love sick puppy over a guy who's nothing but a crush that I hardly ever talked to. Naruto is very important to me. He always made class so lively. Everything about Naruto, you know that you'll always be safe, protected and can always laugh.   
  
Naruto always tried hard in his tasks. A day without Naruto is torture. A life without Naruto will be a boring life with no real meaning. Naruto may be stupid, reckless, show-off and short-temterpered. But his determinations always make up for his weaknesses."~Sakura. "Weaknesses. Eh?"~Deep voice. "*gasps*"~Sakura was sucked into a bright light.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A world where Naruto doesn't exists.  
  
Inside sleeping pod.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sakura was inside her room. "Hurry up, Sakura."~Mother. "I know!"~Sakura. 'Stop treating me like a kid.'~Inner Sakura. Sakura was walking down the street. 'I feel something is missing.'~Sakura turned around expecting someone to greet her but only the cold cruel wind greeted her. "Huh?"~Sakura turned around dragging her feet. 'Something is missing. But what?'~Sakura arrived at school.   
  
As she walked into her class. Sakura took the seat next to Sasuke taking a glance over at the empty seat next to her. 'What's this empty feeling? Is someone special to me suppose to sit there in that empty seat?'~Sakura felt a great emptiness inside her heart. 'I'm sitting beside Sasuke-kun. I should be thrilled but somehow I feel this great emptiness that I can't seem to get rid of. Why?'~Sakura sighed.  
  
Iruka-sensei started a speech, but Sakura couldn't brush off the emptiness she felt. Soon Sakura drifted off into her own little world. Sakura wrote down a name. She looked down at her paper. 'Uzumaki, Naruto?'~Sakura stared at her paper. "Who's that?"~Sakura.   
  
Class was dismissed.  
  
Sakura was planning on having lunch with Sasuke as she looked for him. 'Isn't someone suppose to call my name just now?'~Sakura turned around expecting someone to greet her again but was only greeted by the cold cruel wind again. 'What is missing?'~Sakura.   
  
Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru were waitting for their sensei. Sakura stared at the door. 'Something is missing on the door. What is missing on the door?'~Sakura. The door opened. Kakashi-sensei came in. 'Wasn't something funny suppose to happen?'~Sakura. "Let's go."~Kakashi-sensei.   
  
Kakashi-sensei interduced himself, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura. "What do you hate?"~Kakashi-sensei asked Sakura. "I hate..."~Sakura paused. "I don't hate anything."~Sakura. With the help of Shikamaru's great skills in leadership they ganged up on Kakashi-sensei getting the two bells. Therefore all three of them ate lunch.   
  
Sakura stared at the tree stump. 'Something isn't right about this.'~Sakura. Whenever Kakashi-sensei was late, Sakura felt alone always scolding him. 'Isn't someone suppose to scold him too? It feels weird scolding him by myself.'~Sakura.  
  
'Mission after mission. It feels like a waste. I wish someone was here to complain for better missions.'~Sakura stared at the clouds. The clouds formed a face that she felt was familar but couldn't put her finger on it. "I-I know that guy. But from where?"~Sakura saw a quick image of Naruto' face. Sakura shook her head brushing off the image as she started to walk home.   
  
Sakura kept on turning around waitting and hoping deep down he'd come down the street and greet her like he always did, but who was he? Feeling the cold emptiness of the night, she decided to continue her way home.   
  
'Nothing exciting happens. It's so boring.'~Sakura passed by a little boy with a silver helment and long blue scarf around his neck running home. Sakura watched the little boy run home. "He looks familar, somehow."~Sakura whispered seeing another image of Naruto.   
  
"Who is this blond haired boy, I keep seeing images of?"~Sakura was right behind a blond haired boy. The boy turned around smiling at her. "Who ar..."~Sakura was cut off. "Sakura-chan."~The blond haired boy greeted.   
  
"*gasps*"~Sakura. A bunch of memories came flashing back to her. "I-I remember now. You're Uzumaki, Naruto. I'm Haruno, Sakura. I got my memories back."~Sakura over-joyed. "I remember what was missing in my life. I was missing you, Naruto."~Sakura cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Sakura's Subconscious  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could this be? How could you break your sleeping pod?"~Deep voice "I broke it because I want to change my mind on something."~Sakura started looking up. "I don't want Naruto and me to start all over again. All I want is to find the real Naruto."~Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
A red beam shot out to an unconscience Naruto at the edge. "Naruto?"~Sakura floated down on the red beam. Naruto was smiling in his sleep. "Naruto!"~Sakura cried running up to Naruto' body as thousands of Narutos turned into pixie dust as she ran closer and closer towards real Naruto's body.   
  
"Naruto!"~Sakura cried bending down beside Naruto' body. "Naruto, wake up. We have to go back."~Sakura touched Naruto' body as it turned into pixie dust. "*gasps*"~Sakura's eyes widened as the pixie dust floated away.   
  
"Sakura-chan, thank you. We'll meet each other again."~Naruto' voice faded away. "Naruto?"~Sakura looked up as it flashed back to where she was being held by the Demon Fox, Kyuubi' tails.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Present time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Demon Fox's eyes turned blue. "Sakura-chan, I-I remember."~Naruto's voice echoed inside the Demon Fox's head as he re-opened his blue eyes. The demon fox gentlely placed her down on Hokage Mt. wapping her tears off her eyes with the softness of his fox tail.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes as the tips of his fox tail brushed off her cheeks and gazed Kyuubi. Kyuubi stared at the crystal sparkly tears on his tails. 'Sakura-chan was crying. Why was she crying?'~Naruto. Kyuubi licked the tears off his tails.   
  
Kyuubi looked at Sakura. "Do you remember me?"~Sakura reached out her arms. Kyuubi walked up towards Sakura. The fox demon leaned down to Sakura nuzzling her. "You do remember me."~Sakura's eyes softened hugging the demon fox.   
  
'My first hug. It feels so nice and warm. Like I never felt this warm before. I like this feeling.'~Naruto felt the warmness he longed to have ever since he was born. "Naruto, I love you."~Sakura whispered kissing his forehead. Kyuubi broke up into pixie dust spreading throughout the village.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"It's a warm loving feeling. It feels nice."~Sasuke as the sun peaked through the clouds making the village peacefully happy. 'Is this the power of true love?'~Sasuke wondered looking up a top Hokage Mt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears dropped on a face. The figure slowly opened their eyes staring at Sakura. "Hey, that stuff that's coming out of you're eyes is cold. You mind cutting it out. Don't cry. I'm fine."~a voice said. Sakura opened her eyes. "Naruto, you're all right."~Sakura. Naruto wapped her tears off her face with his fingers and thumbs. "I thought you said you hated me. Saying I was stupid."~Naruto layed on her lap.  
  
"Naruto, you're not stupid. You're the bravest guy. I've ever known. You gave me the courage, without you I'd have no courage to protect the ones I mostly love."~Sakura. "Heh. So, does this mean you love me? You finally admit it?"~Naruto. Sakura leaned her head down to Naruto's face closing her eyes. 'Sakura-chan.*b-bump. b-bump*'~Naruto blushed awaitting their kiss.  
  
'Wait. Sakura-chan and me? This must be a dream.'~Naruto felt like melting in Sakura's arms, feeling her breathe on him. 'I got to know if this is a dream or not.'~Naruto pinched Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"Ow!"~Sakura yelled. "Oh. So, this isn't a dream?"~Naruto's eyes widened letting go of Sakura's cheeks. "Naruto."~Sakura groaned. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Let's start over. Um... Where were we? Oh yeah. You were about to give a kiss to your hero and boyfriend."~Naruto puckered his lips.   
  
A fist hit his cheek making Naruto go flying. "There's you're kiss! Stupid Naruto!"~Sakura stormed off. "Sakura-chan, wait. I can explain."~Naruto reached out his hand. 'Looks like I'm back to where I started with her when we first met and were put into the same class.'~Naruto sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Naruto. Take your rightful place as Hokage#6?"~Hokage#3 walked up to Naruto. "Ol' man."~Naruto turned around. Hokage#3 blew smoke from the side of his lips with a pipe in his mouth.   
  
"Ol' man, I'm not ready to become Hokage yet. I have to travel the world and improve myself for when I get back. I'll be ready to face any challenger that threatens Leaf Hidden Village. I want to be a strong Hokage when I come back home. By becoming one with Kyuubi and using his chakra to my will and not be controled again."~Naruto held a fist looking determined.   
  
Hokage#3 smirked. "Very well. Go Naruto. Improve yourself to be the world's greatest Hokage."~Hokage#3 placed his hand on Naruto's head, rubbing his head walking away.   
  
Naruto smiled running home packing up items he felt he needed on his travels. Later that evening as Naruto walked up the hill. Naruto turned looking at this home village. 'Good-bye, Leaf Hidden Village. Good-bye, Sakura-chan.'~Naruto turned walking away, passing the gates.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?"~a figure asked walking out of the shadows having their hands on their hips. "Sakura-chan?"~Naruto looked over his shoulders. Sakura glared at Naruto as she walked up to his face. "Where do you think you're going? And without a good-bye, too. It's no doubt you're a total moron."~Sakura puffed crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
"Sakura-chan, I thought you were home sleeping."~Naruto. "You were planning on running away, weren't you?"~Sakura. "I was going to visit Irari and his family in Wave Country. Come on, I would have came back."~Naruto smiled. "I see. Well, I'm going to go with you."~Sakura walked past Naruto. "Are you sure? Wave Country is a long way. You sure you don't want to stay with Sasuke?"~Naruto.   
  
"Hey! You're not the only one who wants to see Irari and his family again. I want to see them again, too. You know. Now let's go."~Sakura. "All right."~Naruto shugged his shoulders running up beside Sakura taking her hand in his. Sakura smiled gripping her hand in his hand as they walked together away from the village for new adventures that were ahead of them to test their true love.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tari-chan: That's all. Right now. I have a lot to say.  
  
First of all I'd like to thank all my reviews. Thank you all. But as all sales say. Some stories just have to come to an end. You all know the drill.   
  
I know Hokage-sama dies. *cries* Hokage-sama, u'll never be forgotten. *cries and blows her nose in tissue* But I couldn't resist to leave Hokage-sama out. Naruto and Hokage#3 have a funny relationship. Hokage-sama tries to boss Naruto around and Naruto rebels. Naruto using Sexy no Jutsu ("temptation technique"~Hokage#3) on Hokage-sama.  
  
Hokage-sama expressions towards Naruto's actions are so funny. Hokage-sama is like an over-protective grandfather to Naruto. Since he always watches Naruto through his crystal ball, lets Naruto have his way in the end and made a rule that Naruto was not to know he was the seal of Kyuubi punishing those who broke the rule.   
  
Hokage-sama sees Naruto as a hero. Hokage#4 told Hokage#3 that he wished Naruto to be reconized as a hero, but Hokage#4 sacerfice was in vain because everyone hates Naruto.   
  
Poor Naruto. But don't worry, Naruto. I'll always love you.   
  
When Naruto defeated Hokage-sama. The reaction of Hokage-sama is so funny and Naruto's expression is so cute. 'Uh... That wasn't suppose to happen.'~Naruto face expression as Hokage-sama's nose bleeds when Naruto used Sexy no Jutsu("Temptation technique"~Hokage#3) Hokage#5 is Tsunade.  
  
*takes deep breathe* Okay. I said that in less then a minute. I'm done and I'm over before the due date. Yes! 


End file.
